1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for tuning memory parameter values and, more particularly, to a method for automatically tuning memory parameter values in a computer system and the computer system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, there are multiple memories with different types and brands in the market. If the memory cooperates with a computer system with different brands (the brand of a motherboard it is different from that of the memory), the motherboard may be incompatible with the memory, and thus the computer system may not work stably, and even may crash.
To avoid this problem, if the memory is incompatible with the computer system, the user needs to tune the parameters for the specific the memory. In addition, the user needs to find proper testing procedures corresponding to different operating systems. Moreover, the user also needs relative knowledge for tuning the memory parameter values. Furthermore, the user needs to fully participate in tuning and testing, which is laborious and time-consuming. Moreover, repeated tuning and testing consume much research and development and validation resources, and if the user uses the memory with un-tuned parameters, the problem of incompatibility still exists.